Slow and Steady
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: 1938 came to be the last time for him to actually be a country. But fading away in 'her' arms made it easier, knowing she will be waiting for him he closed his eyes and left his family, frenemies and most important ones behind. But not forever.


_**~Slow and Steady~**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**1938**_

* * *

Looking down to his face Elisabetha gently tucked away some strands of his white hair from his forehead. Just like him she was covered with blood and mud from head to bottom and some ribs may be broken too.

"Why are you still here..?" his question came out in a faint whisper. Elisabetha kept silent for a moment, unsure of how she should answer his question. The Hungarian sighed and finally told him why she stayed.

"Because I can't leave a friend."

"Keh, if you were my friend you shouldn't smack me with that frying pan." rolling her eyes Elisabetha quickly looked down to Gilbert again when he started to cough.

"Don't talk, it'll get worse." she whispered. Gilbert sent her a sly smirk.

"It doesn't matter, I am going to disappear anyway…" for a quick second her heart stops, but as fast again started to beat again. Her green orbs glanced down to the open wound in his chest. "Elisa, I have an very important mission for you… that _only _you can do.." the brown haired woman's gaze slid back up to the fallen soldier's face.

"And… what kind of mission is it?" first Gilbert thought that she wouldn't give a damn about the awesome he wanted to say, so he was a bit shocked that she actually was willing to hear him out.

"Take care of Gilbird for me." not a single muscle moved on her face. Chuckling the albino German looked up to the night sky.

"Stop talking like you will disappear."

"Since it's exactly what I will, I won't." Gilbert gave some coughs and cleared is throat, the taste of blood smeared all over inside his mouth. "Will you do it?" Elisabetha bit down on her lower lip, drawing blood from the new wound.

"I-I… I will.."

"Das ist gut.." closing his eyes Gilbert let out a long sigh, his eyebrows pulled together in pain.

"Don't talk, I said." the Hungarian said through clenched teeth, her grip on the man's uniform tightening.

"Elisabetha, it's okay to cry."

'_I'm_ _not_ _crying!_' was what she wanted to yell out but instead she kept silent.

"I'll not disappear completely." looking down to him with a confused expression the woman watched how his right hand's middle and point finger rubbed the ground and got covered in dirt and blood. "I'll always live here." nudging the place beside him Gilbert saw how Elisabetha clenched her jaw. "And here." placing his hand over her heart his ruby red eyes gazed into her green ones. Elisabetha really tried to hold them back, but the tears finally took over her feelings and fell down after they had leaving long wet strokes on her cheeks.

Not far away stood a blond haired German together with his cousins and partner. Ludwig couldn't bear the sight of his older brother that had taken care of him as a child now lay on his death bed in the arms of the Hungarian. Feliciano laid a hand on Ludwig's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Back to the duo Gilbert had to close his eyes when the sun's rays hit him right in the face.

"Live happy with Roderich and be strong…" inhaling the albino felt how his body began to fade. "okay?" a single nod made him feel satisfied to finally let the hold and slowly he slipped away.

His body glowed in silver white shine and small bubbles of lights were slowly floating up to the sunrise pink sky. The pressure over her chest slowly disappeared and only the warmth from his hand still existed on that exact spot over her aching heart.

"_Some day, I'll return…_"

* * *

_**2012**_

* * *

Elisabetha looked at the memorial stone before her. Memories and flashback kept on coming back when the date draws near to that day.

"68 years have passed, huh?" she said with a small smile pasted on her lips. Crouching down before the stone she placed the dozen of white roses before it, clasping her hands together afterward to pray for him. "_És_ _nyugodjék_ _békében_. Ámen."

Feeling something land on her shoulder the Hungarian glanced to the side, seeing a small yellow bird sit there and look at the memorial.

"There you are." she said and smiled to the bird. But instead of greeting her with his 'Gil-Gil' he took a strand of her brown locks and started to pull, as if he wanted to tell her something. "What is it?"

"Gil-Gil!" Gilbird started to pull even harder when she wouldn't budge, well of course, the differences are quite big. Sighing the woman finally rose up from her position and dusted of the invisible dirt from her green dress and white apron. The bird kept on tugging on her hair and soon enough the brown haired Hungarian got led by the bird.

"Gilbird, where are you taking me?" she asked, but the bird just kept on flying. Getting more and more tempted to hit the animal with her pan, which she had forgotten back at her house, she decided to use man-power instead. But the fact that she didn't need to use it just yet came when Gilbird turned into a long alley around a corner. "Gilbird, seriously!" she squeaked when she tripped over some empty bottles and other trash from the town people.

Suddenly the bird let go off her hair and flied away from her in high speed.

"Ah! Gilbird! Come back here!" she called after him. Picking up her dress Elisabetha too started to sprint at the same direction. Calling the bird's name frequently she had to make stop to catch her breath and regain strength.

"Gil-Gil!" hearing how he sounded she swore that it was as if he was happy about something.

"Gilbird, what are yo-" the rest of the sentence disappeared somewhere as she stared at the person in front of her.

His mop of silver white spikes gently flowed in the wind whilst his ruby red eyes gazed up to the cloud free and vivid blue sky. He wore the same royal blue army uniform and black leather gloves.

"Gilbert?" when he turned his head to see who it was calling him he saw the girl he hadn't seen for 68 long years, still looking fresh like a dewdrop on a rose petal.

"Yo." he said with a smirk, his hands in pockets whilst he completely turned around to her. Elisabetha slowly took a step forward and then another. The speed increasing each time her foot stepped down on the ground.

When she was a few feet away the albino German spread his arms open for her. Gilbird who quickly flied away from his 'father's' shoulder winced when Elisabetha's hand print got pasted on his cheek with an steady slap in the face.

"Te retardált ostoba _hülye_!" she yelled out and glared at him, giving him another smack in the face, but less harder this time.

"What's wrong with you! I've-" Gilbert kept his words for himself when he saw tears flow down her red cheeks.

"Hülye!" she cried and crash into him with a tight hug around the torso. Surprised by her act the German didn't know what to do at first, but came to the conclusion that it may be the best to comfort her by hugging her back. Holding her by the waist and shoulders Gilbert brought her closer to him, his nose nestled in her white kerchief.

"I told you that I would return." he whispered and smiled when he felt how Elisabetha's grip on his jacket tightened.

"You're still an idiot." she whispered, a small hiccup accompanied short after. Bringing herself to look up to him Elisabetha saw how a small scar ran along over his left eye.

The silence that followed suit were comfortable as they looked to each other with small smiles adoring their faces. Gilbird one the other hand thought it was awkward to see the two of them stare at each other like _that _and decided to cut it apart.

"Gil-Gil!" he chirped and nestled in between Elisabetha and Gilbert's chests, looking as innocent as he could do. Laughing the albino smiled down to the bird.

"Gil, you're not a country anymore, you know that, right?" Elisabetha's question got him to shut his mouth shut, still the smile stubbornly were left on his pale lips.

"I beg to differ, dear Hungary." he said with a cocky voice. "I'm a landscape, and that's close enough." Elisabetha sweat dropped.

"You really haven't changed, huh?"

"Of course not! The awesome me will never change!" chuckling the Hungarian leaned her head against his chest. His heartbeat filled her left ear with it's soft drum.

Slow and steady.

* * *

**Okay, my first ever PruHun one-shot… not much romance but I couldn't get them into a scene with kisses and hugs and other crap XD **

**About the years, 1938 is the date when Prussia eventually started to fade and 9 year later (1947) Prussia was officially gone. Now it's an landscape in both Poland and Germany. **

**1815 was the year when Austria-Hungary got together to a one big country but soon after the second world war they got separated to two. **

**So in this fanfic Roderich and Elisabetha are officially apart and Gilbert returns as a landscape. :3 **

**All this I got from my History class yesterday XD lol, but I already know a little bit before (: **

**Hope I'll get some reviews! **

_**Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu **_


End file.
